


[mcelroy voice] aw piss

by twinkshish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, For shame, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, big gaye, let my boy reST, smh yall makin me create my own markus piss content, theyre the squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkshish/pseuds/twinkshish
Summary: Markus is tired. Simon is doing his best. Mistakes were made.





	[mcelroy voice] aw piss

**Author's Note:**

> there is a disturbing lack of markus piss in this world ,, let my boy pee gdi

Markus was _tired._

 

He knew that being the leader of a revolution would require sacrifices, and these were sacrifices he would make in a heartbeat. He knew that it would cost thirium and sweat and tears. He knew that, even after androids gained basic rights, they had so much more work to do. And he knew that, through all of it, Jericho would have his back. North fired him up, inspired him when he was down; Josh always maintained a clear head and offered new perspectives.

 

And Simon...god, _Simon._ The blonde was always _there_ for him, to listen to his rants, to force him to eat and sleep when he forgot, to take care of him in the smallest but most significant ways (because, in his boyfriend’s own words, he wouldn’t recognize self-care if it hit him with a bus.) Also, the comfort sex was pretty damn good.

 

However, all of the desk-fucking in the world wouldn’t make his pile of paperwork any smaller.

 

Markus ran a hand down his face, groaning and shutting his eyes tight. His internal clock beeped at him disapprovingly, very Simon-esque, flashing red across his vision that it was three a.m. and he needed to enter stasis. Dismissing the warning with a lazy wave of his hand, he scanned through the papers on the top. The words blurred before his eyes, and a low battery warning popped up. Squinting did nothing to help, and he sighed, resting his head on the desk with a heavy _thunk_.

 

Perhaps Simon was right, he mused to himself, chuckling under his breath. He did kind of suck at taking care of himself.

 

“Markus?”

 

Speak of the devil. The android opened his eyes (when had he closed them?); Simon stood in the doorway, wrapped in their Fluffy Blanket™, blinking tiredly. Despite possessing all of the ferociousness of a sleepy kitten, he glared sternly, and Markus knew that he was in _deep_ shit.

 

“I can explain,” he whined—since when did he _whine?_ RA9, he was _tired—_ but his boyfriend was having none of it.

 

“You told me you’d rest _two hours ago,_ ” Simon chided gently, bundling Markus up and hauling him to his feet. “You do realize I can tell when you’re awake.” He yawned, nuzzling into the blanket as Simon guided them to their shared room, too tired to put up a fight. The two had a mindlink open almost twenty-four-seven; it had been unintentional at first, with how close they were, but they ended up keeping it open (if idle). Especially with the busy lives they lead, it was important to keep tabs on each other. Now, though, Markus was starting to regret being so easy to read.

 

...That was a blatant lie. He _loved_ when Simon coddled him. But hey, he had to get in at least a few protests.

 

“Si, I’m fine,” he slurred as his boyfriend undressed him, manhandling him into a pair of sweatpants. “I need ‘ta get the work done anyway.”

 

“You can finish tomorrow,” Simon tutted, bopping him on the nose. “Sleep, _now._ ” God, that was adorable; he loved, loved, _loved_ how his boyfriend used human terms, it was so cute and he was pretty sure his heart was going to explode—

 

“...I’m saying this out loud, am I.”

 

“Markus, _go to sleep._ ”

 

It was pretty hard to argue with his boyfriend’s arms pulling him close.

 

* * *

 

****

Simon worried about Markus.

 

Well, he worried about a lot of things, like the economy and global warming and horses (seriously, what the fuck was up with their _hooves)_ , but Markus was at the top of his list. He knew the android better than anyone else; he knew his tells, his habits, his tics, and he could read them like an open book.

 

Markus was the single candle burning in the pitch-black hopelessness that had once plagued Jericho. Without his light, Simon didn’t know—didn’t _want_ to know—where he would’ve ended up. Yet, the brighter Markus burned, the closer he came to his own destruction. He was overworking himself _again,_ allowing no-one to lessen the load in anyway. Simon knew it was not because of their incompetence (Markus would trust him, North, or Josh with his life), but out of a twisted sense of duty. The android was dangerously selfless, and Simon wished desperately that his boyfriend would let himself rely on him.

 

Breathing in Markus’ scent (lemongrass fabric softener, old books, a tinge of smoke), he sighed, snuggling closer and brushing his fingers gently down his boyfriend’s face. Simon’s gaze lingered over his freckles as he traced patterns with a feather-light touch. Markus was a work of art, completely relaxed and vulnerable and _open_ like this, and he relished in the rare and beautiful sight. He pressed his face into the crook of Markus’ neck, shutting his eyes as his artificial breathing slowed, preparing for stasis…

 

A soft whine jerked Simon awake. His eyes flew open; there was Markus, who whined again, pressing his face into the pillow and shifting. His boyfriend’s entire body was tense, yet he remained in stasis (a testament to how tired he must’ve been).

 

“Shh,” he murmured softly, stroking Markus’ cheek. The android let out a pitiful _mmph_ , still asleep. Simon didn’t know whether to wake him or not; he desperately needed to rest, but if Markus was seriously distressed…

 

Pressing a soft kiss to Markus’ forehead, the blonde rubbed his shoulder, hoping to ground his boyfriend even through stasis. “You’re okay,” Simon cooed; the other android seemed to relax a little, and Simon pulled him closer. “You’re okay, it’s alright, just relax, sweetie…”

 

A burst of warmth startled him; it was sudden and _wet,_ and for a brief, completely illogical moment Simon thought it was blood. He squeaked, jerking upright and throwing back the bedcovers. A mixture of excess thirium and water stained the sheets, and the puddle grew bigger...around _Markus?_ Yes, he was definitely the source, completely soaking the sheets and his sweatpants and—

 

_Oh._ Simon’s face heated as he finally connected the dots: Markus was wetting the bed. He floundered for a moment, before covering his eyes in a last-ditch attempt at giving his still-asleep boyfriend some privacy. Markus, on his part, sighed softly, entire body going slack as he fell again into the throes of deep stasis. The soft hissing (how had he not noticed the sound before?) slowly died down, and Simon peeked through his fingers. The android looked completely at ease, dead to the world; Simon dreaded having to wake him up, but he also wasn’t going to let his boyfriend sleep _wet._

 

“Markus, darling,” he said softly, shaking his shoulder gently. “Sweetheart, wake up.” The android moaned in protest, but opened one bleary eye.  


“Si…?”

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Simon whispered, sitting them both up despite Markus’ incoherent _mmph—_ ing. “You had an accident, let’s get you cleaned up, alright?” He hauled them both out of bed, Markus imitating a boneless jellyfish and _not helping at all._

 

“Hmm,” he replied in a low, uncommitted hum, shuffling forward unsteadily, eyes drooping closed as they slowly made it into the bathroom. Simon flipped the lightswitch, blinking rapidly against the assault of sensation as Markus pressed his face into Simon’s shoulder, whining. “‘M fine, Si.”

 

“You need to get cleaned up,” he retorted gently, guilt eating at him. It really was his fault, in a kind of roundabout way. He’d been fussing at Markus all day long, and that included plying him with water. He should’ve reminded him to go to the bathroom, should’ve planned for this, and now his boyfriend was up at fuck-o-clock in the morning when he had barely slept, and—

  


“Si.” Markus fixed him with the _Look_ from his perch on the toilet seat. His eyes drooped and were cloudy with exhaustion, but behind them was that spark that was so _Markus._ “I c’n hear you thinking. It’s _okay._ ” Simon flushed from being so easy to read, but the tension was lifted from his shoulders. He started the bath, adjusting the temperature until it was juuuuuust right. Despite rarely (if ever) needing to bathe, Markus was a sucker for self-care. He just was comically _terrible_ at it. Speaking of, the android’s head dropped suddenly, and Simon sprung out of his crouch.

 

“Honey, you need to stay awake.” He patted Markus on the cheek gently, not shifting his gaze until the other met it. “Just for a few more minutes, okay? Let me get you out of your clothes.” Simon started with his shirt (“IF YOU BRING ANIME NEAR ME I WILL BREAK YOUR NIKO NIKO KNEECAPS”), tugging it over his arms with some difficulty, then helping him out of the wet pants and boxers, cheeks dusted with periwinkle. Again, the feeling hit him that he was intruding, but he shook it off, helping Markus into the bath.

 

“Are you going to be alright in here, hon?” Simon fretted, tugging at his sleeves nervously. “I need to go clean up—but! But I can stay with you, would that make you feel better?” He worried at his lip, but Markus patted his hand gently.

 

“‘S okay, babe,” he mumbled, leaning back. “I might get...some rest…”

 

He was out cold in five seconds flat.

 

Simon made quick work of the sheets (it was _basically_ just water) and fished out the Fluffy Blanket, thankfully dry. Through a little cajoling, a pinch of persistence, and a whole lot of manhandling, he got Markus out of the bath, into pajamas (with bunnies on them!), and into bed. Kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, Simon pulled him close, giggling a little as Markus nuzzled into his neck.

 

“I love you, Simon."

 

"I love  _you._ Now get some rest."

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alrt markus' monkey brain programming decides that sleepytime is piss time thx for coming 2 my tedtalk


End file.
